Cambio de Planes
by Gynee
Summary: ¿Y si todo hubiera ocurrido de una forma totalmente distinta?¿Y si el amor fuera lo que guiara a Gray?¿Y si Lucy fuera capaz de sacrificarse por Natsu?Preparaos para un cambio más que radical,preparaos para un cambio de planes en Fairy Tail-LucyNatsu,ETC-
1. Suposiciones

**CAMBIO DE PLANES****·**

_**¿Y si todo hubiera ocurrido de una forma totalmente distinta? ¿Y si el amor fuera lo que guiara a Gray? ¿Y si Lucy fuera capaz de sacrificarse por Natsu? A partir del tomo 6, preparaos para un cambio más que radical, preparaos para un cambio de planes en Fairy Tail.**_

_**SPOILERS IMPORTANTES TOMO 6 Y EN ADELANTE**_

«Natsu**&**Lucy//Gray**&**descubridlo entrando»

àElsa**&**Gérard¨

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **HIRO MASHIMA-SAMA**, y es todo un honor para mí poder esctibir sobre su maravilloso manga!! Muahahhaa, lo manejaré a mi bola con su permiso, Hiro-sama ^w^

**CAPÍTULO 1**

suposiciones

Después de haber unido unos estrechos lazos, Natsu, Lucy y Happy habían formado un grupo, considerando así que entre ellos había una muy buena relación. En una de estas misiones, ésta de nivel S, habían participado también Gray y Elsa, los dos primeramente en un intento de vuelta a casa, pero al final no sólo los dos permitieron que el grupo ejecutara la difícil misión, sino que además les ayudaron a poderla cumplir con éxito. Eso sí, Elsa les prometió que al regresar al gremio tendrían el castigo que se merecían por haber incumplido las normas del Gremio; ellos no tenían el suficiente nivel como para participar en misiones de rango S, que estaban colgados en el tablero de anuncios del piso de arriba, donde tenían prohibido el acceso.

Había sido muy dura aquella misión, habían tenido mucha suerte de que Ur, la maestra de Gray consiguiera, convertida en hielo a causa del Iced Shell, matar a Deliora, el monstruo que arrasó el pueblo de Gray.

Él odiaba aquél conjuro… El Iced Shell, un conjuro de hielo que conseguía atrapar cualquier persona o monstruo, por más poderoso que fuera. Sólo había una condición… Aquella prisión de hielo tenía que estar hecha de la persona que usara el conjuro, lo que causaba una "muerte" irreal, pues según Gray su maestra nunca murió.

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Elsa y Gray se encaminaron todos hacia su Gremio, hacia Fairy Tail después de terminar con éxito con la misión de la Isla de Garuna. Lo que no se esperaba ninguno de ellos era encontrarse con el edificio completamente destrozado.

— ¿Pero qué? — Exclamó Lucy fregándose los ojos para asegurarse de estar viviendo una realidad.

— ¡¿QUIÉN HA SIDO EL CABRÓN?! — Gritó un Natsu totalmente lleno de rabia y con lágrimas de impotencia. ¿Quién se había atrevido a destrozar su gremio?

—¡¡Tenemos que entrar, pueden haber heridos!! — Gritó Gray de repente, temiendo por la vida de los miembros de su gremio y temiendo especialmente por una vida en concreto, aunque aquello no lo iba a admitir.

— ¡Vamos! — Dijo Elsa con una mirada totalmente llena de ira. No iba a perdonar nadie que se atreviera a destrozar su gremio, y aún menos si herían a alguno de sus compañeros de gremio.

Al entrar dentro se encontraron sentada en una silla medio rota la camarera del local y también maga, a Mirajane. Tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, y parecía que no se atrevía a subirla. Sólo cuando escuchó unos ruidos de pasos rápidos levantó la vista encontrándose con sus compañeros de gremio.

— Chicos… — Dijo con una mirada perdida.

— ¡Mirajane! ¿Pero qué ha pasado? — Exclamó Natsu muy agitado.

— Nos han destrozado el local, ya lo veis… — Dijo con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Ha habido algún herido? — Preguntó un Gray muy inquieto.

— No…

—¡¡VOY A PATEAR EL TRASERO DE QUIEN HAYA DESTROZADO FAIRY TAIL!! — Exclamó Natsu con una mirada rabiosa.

— Natsu… — Susurró Lucy con una voz triste, comprendiendo que el chico reaccionara así.

— ¡No lo vas a hacer! — Gritó una voz que venía de detrás de Mirajane. Se trataba de Makarov, el maestro de Fairy Tail.

— ¿¡Qué?! — Respondieron Elsa, Gray y Lucy al unísono, sin comprender aquella reacción nerviosa de su maestro. Natsu, en cambio, exclamó algo más que aquél monosílabo.

— ¿Se puede saber porque no podemos ir, viejo? ¡Nos han destrozado el local! ¡¡Se han burlado de Fairy Tail y eso no se lo perdono a nadie!!·Lo último fue lo que dijo con más énfasis, y los dejó a todos callados, asintiendo interiormente._ "Natsu"…_ —Pensó la rubia mirándolo seriamente.

Para su sorpresa el maestro no pareció impresionarle demasiado aquellas palabras, pues lo que hizo fue agrandar su pequeño brazo hasta hacerlo del tamaño de un gigante y seguidamente lo estampó contra el cuerpo de Natsu, que salió impactado hacia la puerta ya medio destruida del local.

— ¡Natsu! — Exclamó Lucy corriendo hacia él, totalmente confusa por el comportamiento de su maestro.

— Chicos… — Dijo al fin Makarov, con una mirada que detonaba serenidad. — Nos han destrozado el local, sí… Pero lo importante es que nadie ha salido herido, no vamos a provocar una absurda pelea contra Phantom sólo por esto… — Dijo de modo que lo entendieran.

— ¿Phantom? — Exclamó Elsa sorprendida — ¿Han sido los de Phantom, Maestro? — Le dijo a Makarov con una cara que se acercaba al odio.

— Capullos… — Susurró Gray con los puños apretados. Lucy no entendía nada. ¿Qué era Phantom? ¿Era un gremio, acaso? ¿Y por qué motivo habrían atacado indiscriminadamente el local?

— Sí, han sido ellos — Respondió Mirajane cabizbaja.

— Dejadlos, los tíos de este gremio no dan para más, no vamos a incumplir las normas por eso — Dijo el maestro restándole importancia al asunto.

— Sí, el gobierno prohíbe la lucha armada entre gremios, no podemos hacer nada… — Dijo Mirajane con una mirada llena de impotencia.

—¡¡Pues yo no pienso quedarme aquí plantado cuando nos acaban de destrozar el gremio!! — Exclamó de nuevo Natsu sin querer entender nada, sólo tenía en su mente el patético estado en el que había quedado su hogar, el gremio que lo acogió y que fue su casa durante tanto tiempo.

— ¿Dónde están todos los demás? — Preguntó Gray de repente, ignorando los gritos que lanzaba al aire Natsu, pues Lucy era la única que le escuchaba o más bien que le sujetaba para que no se fuera tras Phantom, sin siquiera saber dónde se encontraba exactamente.

— Están abajo, en el sótano… Venid, os acompaño… — Les explicó Mirajane empezando a caminar rumbo a unas largas escaleras que parecían no tener fondo.

Al llegar abajo, pero, se descubrió entre la oscuridad un gran espacio con una moderada luz que dejaba al descubierto un especie de local de reserva dónde se encontraban todos los miembros de Fairy Tail.

— ¡Eh, chicos! ¿Habéis visto como está el gremio? — Los miembros que se encontraban allí empezaron a bombardearlos de información, dejándolos más aturdidos que de costumbre.

— ¡Han sido los de Phantom!

— ¡Yo digo que les pateemos el trasero!

— ¿Pero tu sabes de qué gremio hablas?

Mientras todo el alboroto tenía lugar, Gray miraba con insistencia todo el sótano. Buscaba entre la gente, en cada rincón de la sala. Una especie de angustia empezó a emerger de su interior, haciendo palpitar sonoramente su corazón.

**Ella no estaba.**

— Oye, Loki… — Le preguntó Gray al chico con gafas de sol que encontró entre la multitud — ¿Estáis todos aquí? Quiero decir… — No quería admitirlo, no lo iba a decir… No iría a hacer saber que estaba buscándola… Pero tenía que asegurarse.

— Claro que estamos todos aquí ¿O es que no lo ves idiota? — Le espetó Loki, que lo sacó a empujes debido a que se encontraba rodeado de un par de chicas, cómo de costumbre.

Gray giró cola dejando ir un suspiro de rabia, aquél tío siempre le ponía de los nervios…

Y al levantar la vista se fijó en la puerta del baño de chicas… Claro, ¡Debía de ser aquello! Había ido… y ya sabía él lo mucho que tardaban las mujeres… Lo había comprobado con Ur… Con aquél pensamiento en la cabeza intentó tranquilizarse, y se dispuso a averiguar la razón por la cual estaba tan preocupado por ella… Ya que ni él mismo sabía el porqué de su angustia. Al volver con sus compañeros se encontró en que todos hacían una cara de impotencia, así es, el maestro les había prohibido tajantemente ir a por Phantom. No podían hacerle nada más, así que decidieron, a muy mala gana, dejar el asunto por el momento, sin causar más confusión de la que ya estaba servida. Natsu, aún así se fue del gremio gritando palabras bastante malsonantes hacia Phantom y también hacia su maestro, causante de que no pudiera ir tras los culpables de su profunda ira. Para calmar los nervios Makarov propuso que cada cual volviera a su respectivo hogar para poder tranquilizarse todos un poco y actuar cuando todo se hubiera enfriado un poco.

En casa de Lucy, Gray estaba sentado en el sofá con la mirada fija en un punto muerto del salón. Ni siquiera escuchaba los gritos que les lanzaba Lucy a él, a Natsu y a Elsa por ocuparles el hogar como si estuvieran en sus casas. Aunque por fuera aparentaba hastío de los continuos gritos de Lucy, por dentro tenía una amarga sensación de angustia, que sólo desaparecería cuando la viera sonreír de nuevo, sólo después. Y por encima de todo tenía una sensación de impotencia muy grande. ¿Por qué no se atrevía a manifestar su grande preocupación hacia ella? ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Es que nadie se había dado cuenta de su ausencia? No, eso no podía ser… En Fairy Tail había muy buen rollo entre todos, y se consideraban hermanos, por la más pequeña ausencia que podría haber alguien se habría dado cuenta…

— ¡…Y la próxima vez que vengáis a mi casa para estar "más seguros" ante el ataque de Phantom, pues no os costaría nada avisarme antes…!— Lucy no se cansaba de gritar, no faltaba decir que nadie la escuchaba. Gray estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no notó el cambio de pensar interiormente al de pensar en voz alta.

— Cómo pensaba, debía de estar en el baño… — Pensó el moreno sin percatarse en voz alta, ganándose tres miradas curiosas por parte de sus compañeros de gremio.

— ¿Quién estaba en el baño, Gray? — Preguntó Elsa sin rodeos, su expresión denotaba una creciente curiosidad mal disimulada, aún así sólo Lucy se dio cuenta del interés de la chica guerrera.

Al darse cuenta de que lo había soltado en voz alta Gray se puso nervioso, y hasta Lucy pudo advertir un pequeño rastro de sonrojo en su cara. Pensó que con aquél sonrojo el chico estaba adorable, pocas veces Gray se mostraba tan indefenso.

— E-eh… ¡Estaba pensando, caray! ¡No os metáis, son mis pensamientos! — Exclamó nervioso, Elsa no estaba dispuesta a rendirse… Natsu, de lo contrario parecía no estar muy interesado en el tema y Lucy se lo miraba divertida.

— Serán tus pensamientos, pero los has dicho en voz alta, así que dejan de ser privados… ¡Venga, confiesa! — Le incitó Elsa, con una mirada arrogante caracterizada de ella.

— ¡Dejadme en paz! Sólo estaba pensando que no vi a todos los del gremio al sótano… — Dijo Gray generalizando para así pasar más desapercibido.

— Oh, no me digas… ¿A gente como quién? — Lucy empezaba a pensar que lo que quería Elsa más que enterarse de lo que pensaba más bien lo que buscaba era enfadar al moreno, y por aquél entonces lo estaba consiguiendo.

— Yo que sé… Por ejemplo no vi a Laksas… — Dijo él rascándose la cabeza.

— Pero Laksas no suele venirse mucho por aquí, es normal — Respondió Elsa.

— Tampoco vi a Viska — Dijo él después — Y ella si suele estar por el gremio.

— "¿Viska? Se fijó en Viska… No me lo puedo creer… Yo pensaba que a ella…" — Lucy empezaba a montarse sus propias conjeturas, y por lo que pareció Elsa también, ya que dejó de replicar y transformó su posado arrogante en uno de meditador y sereno, como si estuviera analizando aquellas palabras de Gray.

— ¿Viska es la del pelo verde no? — Preguntó Natsu rompiendo el silencio que habían causado las últimas palabras de Gray y que a las chicas les habían parecido muy reveladoras.

— ¡Natsu! — Le reprochó Lucy — ¿Cómo es posible que no conozcas a toda la gente del gremio? ¡Yo llevo aquí mucho menos que tú y sé perfectamente quién es!

— No es que no los conozca, es que hay detalles que se me escapan — Natsu sonrió tontamente, a Lucy le dio un vuelco el corazón.

— "Que poca memoria que tiene este tío…"— Pensó Gray con una gota en la nuca. De repente, pero, algo hizo que el chico soltara un suspiro de calma.

— ¿Y ahora que te pasa? Estás de lo más raro hoy… — Soltó esta vez Lucy, bastante cansada de aquellas extrañas reacciones por parte de Gray.

— Ah, Nada… — Respondió él — "Detalles que se le escapan… ¡Claro! Tiene que ser eso… En el gremio todos nos conocemos, pero a veces, de todos los que somos, podemos confundir a algunos, cambiándoles el nombre o la propia persona, llegando a formarse confusiones del todo inverosímiles."

Se reprochó mentalmente el hecho de comerse tanto el coco, realmente estaba enloqueciendo, aquél comportamiento en él no era nada normal.

— ¿Qué os parece si nos damos un baño y salimos a pasear un rato para distraernos un poco? — Propuso la escudera.

— Me parece genial, Elsa — Sonrió Lucy — Si os parece, me voy a duchar primero, no voy a tardar mucho.

— Pues después vamos nosotros, ¿Verdad chicos? — Dijo ella con una sonrisa. Los chicos temblaron y Lucy se quedó de piedra. ¿Natsu se bañaba con Elsa? ¡Se negaba a creérselo!

—O-os… Bañáis… ¿¡¡JUNTOS?!! — Chilló Lucy con el rostro desencajado de la sorpresa… O más bien del horror de imaginarse a Natsu junto a Elsa haciendo a saber qué.

—Ooh, viejos tiempos…—Dijo Elsa con una voz cantarina.

—¡¡Natsu no se va a bañar contigo, Elsa!! —Gritó enfadada Lucy. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de todos y el sonrojo que adquirió el rostro de Natsu la chica casi se desmaya allí mismo. Si no fuera porque se le ocurrió decir algo para arreglar el asunto ya podía dar por hecho que se acababa de delatar. — Hombre, Elsa… Lo digo porque ya sabes que éstos dos son unos pervertidos, y querrán aprovecharse de ti… — " Que mono estaba Natsu sonrojado…", la mente de Lucy empezó a volar.

— Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Lucy… Pero ya sabes que no me dejo ablandar así como así — Respondió Elsa con una sonrisa de lo más sádica.

— "Desde luego que lo sé… Pero no, no y no… ¡No voy a dejar que Natsu se bañe con Elsa, caray!" — La cara de Lucy estaba roja, pero de rabia... O de celos, depende de la interpretación que se le diera. — Cada uno por separado, estáis en mi casa y no quiero presenciar escenitas de ningún tipo, ¿Okay? — Dijo la rubia con una mirada que ya se acercaba a la de autoridad más absoluta.

Los demás no tuvieron más remedio que acatar sus órdenes, al fin y al cabo era verdad que estaban en casa de Lucy, y era normal que la chica pusiera sus normas (Aunque no lo era tanto que lo hiciera con tanto mal humor, pero en fin…), lo último fue pensado por los chicos, extrañados del comportamiento a veces radical de la chica. Qué rara podía ser a veces Lucy…

Cuando todos acabaron de ducharse se reunieron en el salón de Lucy, y la nombrada quedó por unos instantes embobada al ver a Natsu, pues su pelo caía por su rostro pegado en su cara, solamente sus pantalones llevaba puestos y de su torso musculado caían gotas de agua que se perdían por su cuerpo y algunas de ellas caían en la moqueta del suelo.[Me está entrando un serio derrame cerebral... *¬* ¡Que suerte tiene Lucy! 3]

Lucy, lejos de preocuparse por reñir a Natsu por mojar su moqueta, se lo miraba como si nunca lo hubiera visto, como si se acabaran de conocer. Él quedó sorprendido de ver la atención que la rubia ponía en él, y le sonrió con una complicidad que la dejó atónita. Se obligó, pero, a despegar su vista del paisaje que aquél chico le estaba ofreciendo y, antes de que se le viera a diez mil leguas que estaba completamente colgada por sus huesos(y en este caso también por sus músculos, su sonrisa, su...todo xD), se propuso a actuar con una reacción que fuera propia de ella.

— ¡Na-Natsu! ¡Haz el f-favor de v-vestirte! — Aunque el tartamudeo de su voz y el sonrojo que adquirió su tez no la ayudaron mucho, el chico pareció no sorprenderse de la actitud de Lucy, al fin y al cabo ella era así.

La chica se tomó el gusto de hacer un gesto de molestia y girar la cara, para así intentar calmarse y rebajar su sonrojo, pero el chico la llamó, y ella no tuvo más remedio que volver a perderse en sus ojos oscuros.

— "Oh, no... No me hagas mirarte..." — Pensaba la chica desesperada de la posibilidad que había que él se hubiera dado cuenta de su colapso mental — ¿Y ahora qué pasa? —Consiguió sacar de algún lugar un tono de voz de mosqueo, que le ayudó a normalizar la situación.

— ¿Así mejor? —Le preguntó, y ella pudo ver que el chico se había puesto una camisa sin mangas para tapar su abdomen, y la chica suspiró aliviada.

—Sí, mucho mejor—Dijo ella, pero por dentro su mente no pensaba igual—"Qué digo mucho mejor... Mucho mejor habría sido si no te la hubieras puesto... Dios mío, en qué estoy pensando..." —Mientras la mente de Lucy se perdía por su universo privado "Only Natsu", Elsa y Gray la miraban entretenidos, les gustaba presenciar momentos como aquellos, Lucy no podía estarse de ver a Natsu, y en aquél estado todavía menos, como habían comprobado.

— "Natsu parece anormal... Para algunas cosas el tío es más ágil e inteligente que ningún otro, y para otras parece un crío..." —Gray no se podía creer la ingenuidad de Natsu, estaba indignado.

Por su parte, Elsa se lo miraba todo con una cara asqueada, ella creía que aquél sentimiento no hacía más que debilitar el espíritu, y ella, según decía, era lo último que quería. Así pues todo lo que tuviera que ver con el amor lo rechazaba sin más… Por ahora.

Salieron al fin de casa de Lucy, y el aire les acarició todos los sentidos. Lucy agradeció aquella brisa fresca, pues le ayudó a eliminar de su rostro aquél sonrojo que se había mantenido vigente hasta en aquél momento. Tenía a su lado a un Natsu contento, y al hombro de éste, dormía Happy, que desde que llegaron a casa de Lucy se había quedado completamente dormido, y en consecuencia no había podido ver el espectáculo de Lucy, según lo habían nombrado Elsa y Gray.

—Tengo hambree—Empezó a quejarse Natsu, causándoles a todos un escalofrío—Quiero comer, chicos.

— ¡Pues sácate fuego y come, idiota!—Le dijo Gray de mal humor—Ni que ahora te faltara fuego…

— No puedo comerme mi propio fuego, panoli, además, ¡Quiero comer eso que coméis vosotros, la vez que me invitó Lucy a comer, comí de maravilla!—Dijo él recordando el día en que conoció a Lucy. Esbozó una sonrisa y los demás no tuvieron más que acceder ante aquella muestra tan grande de vitalidad y de alegría que desprendía Natsu. Por otra parte, la rubia notó que el error que había cometido Gray al decir que Natsu se comiera su fuego le dio a pensar que estaba o muy nervioso o muy inquieto... O las dos cosas a la vez.

— "Se acuerda… Natsu se acuerda del día en que nos conocimos…"—Pensó una Lucy cada vez menos tranquila—Pues si quieres que vayamos al restaurante donde fuimos aquella vez estamos yendo por el camino contrario, Natsu — Dijo ya en voz alta la chica, atrayendo la atención de sus amigos. Lo que no pudo evitar exteriorizar fue una brillante y bonita sonrisa que esbozaron sus labios, el culpable de la cual fue Natsu.

— Pues entonces giramos, ¡Venga! — Exclamó él girándose de repente. Al hacerlo, no vio a una persona que, a causa del repentino giro del chico, cayó al suelo. — ¡Ups!, creo que he chocado con alguien, ¿No?— Dijo mirando a sus compañeros que le dirigían una mirada de inverosimilitud.

— ¡¿CREES SÓLO!?— Exclamaron la rubia, el moreno y la pelirroja a la vez histéricos. La persona que estaba en el suelo levantó el rostro y pudieron ver que se trataba de una persona que conocían, y según pensaban Elsa y Lucy, que Gray conocía más que nadie.

— ¡Pero si es Viska! — Dijo Natsu — ¡La del pelo verde, como yo dije!

— Ah, sois vosotros… — Dijo ella con una gota en la cabeza. Se levantó con la ayuda de la mano de Gray, y las chicas lo miraron de reojo valorando aquél gesto. Viska, después de recoger su sombrero de paja del suelo y de sacarse el polvo de su vestido, le agradeció a Gray el gesto.

— De nada… — Dijo él como si hubiera hecho un gesto de lo más normal del mundo.

— ¡"Mi intuición me decía que a Viska le gustaba Alzac! No me puedo creer que esté equivocada…"— Pensó Lucy al ver que no le cuadraban las cosas.

— Hola Elsa, chicos… — Dijo Viska después de reponerse del choque con Natsu.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí? — Le preguntó Elsa pasando del saludo de Viska.

— ¿Nosotros no tenemos nombre o qué? — Se quejó Gray al verse entre los "otros". Se veía clarísimo que Viska admiraba mucho a Elsa.

— Oh, perdone, señor Gray… — Le dijo ella bastante indiferente, a lo que él se limitó a hacer un sonoro "tsk".

— Bueno, voy a la plaza del sur… He quedado… con… A-Alzac —Conforme iba avanzando en aquella explicación, más nerviosa se iba poniendo.

— Oh, ¡Alzac! ¡Este imbécil me debe pasta! Podemos aprovechar para ir con Viska, pues — Dijo Gray, dejándolos a todos atónitos. Hasta Natsu, siendo como era, había entendido perfectamente que lo que Viska tenía con Alzac era una cita en toda regla. ¿Acaso estaría Gray interesado en aquella cita?

— "¡Lo sabía! Viska y Alzac, si todavía no tienen algo lo van a tener dentro de poco… ¿Acaso Gray quiere impedirlo? ¡Me niego! Si lo hiciera, si lo hiciera…"— Lucy no podía creerse que Gray sintiera algo por Viska. ¿Aquél extraño comportamiento del moreno se debía pues a la peliverde? Las cosas cuadraban irremediablemente bien. Aún así, no quería que fuera así, y tenía motivos para no quererlo.

— ¡Gray! ¡No seas tan desconsiderado! — La voz grave de Elsa despertó a Lucy de sus pensamientos. Últimamente la rubia se sumergía bastante a menudo en sus cavilaciones… Y cierto chico lo notó.

— Bah, les irá bien un poco de compañía, ¿Verdad? — Solamente Lucy había percibido en la respuesta de tono asesino de Elsa una pincelada de celos, pero ni aquellos gritos no consiguieron hacer cambiar de decisión, hoy Gray estaba terco como una mula.

— E-eh… ¿En serio que queréis venir? — Dijo Viska con una sonrisa muy forzada. Se estaba aguantando las ganas de estrangular a Gray… Pero estando Elsa delante, no quería hacer ninguna tontería… Además de eso, notaba a Elsa bastante pendiente de aquél chico.

—¡Claro que sí! No voy tan sobrado de pasta como para que este tío me vaya haciendo de sanguijuela...—Según él, y sobrado de motivos, empezó a caminar rumbo a aquella plaza del sur, dejándolos a todos atrás. La peliverde sentía que su cita acababa de estropearse, y el valor que consiguió acumular se estaba derrumbando. Al bajar la cabeza, pero, notó un brazo posarse en su hombro, en señal de apoyo. Le brillaron los ojos al ver que se trataba de Elsa.

—¡Elsaa!—Como una chiquilla, se lanzó sobre la pelirroja, a lo que ella la abrazó con una gotita en su frente. Al ver, pero, que Gray no se había detenido, su mirada se endureció considerablemente.

—Viska... Gray está llevando algo a cabo, tranquila—Aunque ni ella misma estaba segura de lo que estaba diciendo, estaba convencida de que algo le ocurría al moreno.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Y que santos motivos tendrá para querer arruinar mi cita con A-Alzac?—Otra vez su vergüenza le jugó una mala pasada, pero su mirada se había mantenido seria e imperturbable.

—Estoy segura...

—De hecho, estaba bastante preocupado, dijo que faltaba gente en el gremio—Dijo Lucy recordando las palabras dichas por Gray—Gente como Laksas, aunque él nunca está aquí... Y también dijo...—Lucy fue interrumpida por Elsa.

—Y también dijo que faltabas tú, Viska—Por un momento a Viska se le subieron los colores a sus mejillas. ¡Gray preocupada por ella! ¿Acaso estaban en el mundo al revés? ¡Anda ya!

—¿Cómo?—No acababa de asimilarlo—Sí, no estaba, me fui a casa para arreglarme, ya veis—Al recordar su desastre inminente volvió a ponerse de mal humor.

—Así que Alzac tampoco estaba..—Razonó Elsa—Claro, a lo mejor se extrañó de ver que no estábamos todos...

—Oíd, chicos... ¿No recordáis si faltaba alguien más?—La voz de Lucy se abrió de repente en las mentes de los presentes, dejándolos parados, intentando pensar.

—¿Qué dices, Lucy? Acaso quieres insinuar...—Elsa comprendió adonde quería llegar Lucy. A Gray no le interesaba saber dónde estaba Viska en concreto... Más bien intentaba ocultar que le preocupaba otra persona.

—¡Ahora que lo decís!—Natsu parecía haberse acordado de algo en aquél momento. —Loky me dijo que Gray le había preguntado sobre si estábamos todos en el gremio...—A Elsa y a Lucy se les subieron los colores a la cabeza, y gracias a Lucy, Elsa no dejó gravemente herido al pobre chico.

—¡Tu siempre tan retrasado, Natsu!—Elsa empezaba a coger un ataque de nervios.—Aunque esto es típico de ti...

—Qué difícil lo hace todo Gray...—Se lamentó Lucy.

—¿De qué va todo eso, Elsa?—Aunque Lucy, Elsa y Natsu se habían estado entendiendo en la conversación, la peliverde no había estado entendiendo nada.

—No lo sabemos muy bien, sólo que...

La mirada de Gray se había endurecido y sus puños se habían cerrado. Si encontraba a Alzac solo, las cosas se iban a complicar mucho para él. Lo acababa de recordar al ver a Viska. Sabía de sobras que se encontraban en una cita... Pero recordó que Alzac había quedado antes con la chica que estaba buscando para hablar de pájaros... Se veía que a él también le gustaban las aves. Todo aquello sé lo dijo Loky, que siempre se enteraba de todo... Se sorprendió, pues le contó casi todas las actividades de la gente del gremio. Eso le favoreció, pues Loky no averiguó nada sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de Gray.

—Espero que estés allí... —El nombre que susurró a continuación fue inaudible, sordo, sólo él lo oyó, sólo él sabía lo que sentía y lo que quería hacer.

—Eso significa que Gray está preocupado por un miembro de Fairy Tail, ¿Verdad?—Dijo Viska después de que le hubieran contado el suceso de casa de Lucy—Y por lo que decís, algo tiene que ver con que quiera ir dónde he quedado con Alzac... Bueno, estoy algo más tranquila, al menos eso significa que no quiere interrumpirnos... —Mientras que para Viska era un alivio que Gray no se interpusiera entre ella y Alzac, para Elsa, aquello estaba empeorando.

¿Si Gray no estaba interesado en Viska, quién era la chica misteriosa? ¿Y qué tenía que ver todo aquello con Alzac?

—"Todo eso me afecta más de lo que quisiera..."—Elsa se reprochaba mentalmente su activa participación con aquella tontería de Gray—Ni que estuviéramos jugando a detectives...— Comentó en voz alta recibiendo las miradas de los presentes.

—Pero... A lo mejor si Gray está preocupado por alguien que no estaba en el gremio es que corre peligro.... Y no sabemos si es una persona o varias... ¡Phantom nos tiene vigilados, el maestro nos dejó muy claro que teníamos que ir con pies de plomo...!—De repente la mente de Lucy se paralizó. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Cuando ella regresaba al gremio con Natsu y Happy, siempre había alguien que venía a recibirle... ¡Con todo aquél alboroto ni siquiera se había fijado en que no estaba! ¿Y si le había pasado algo?

"_¡LUCYY, bienvenida a casaa! ¿Qué tal te fue la misión? ¿Pudiste escribir algo de tu novela?"_

—¿Es posible que se trate de...?—Al oír aquél nombre, inmediatamente pensaron en ello. ¿Y si Lucy tenía razón? ¿Sería ella la dueña de todas las preocupaciones de Gray?

¿Que habría detrás de todas aquellas meras suposiciones? ¿Estaría en peligro, acaso? ¿Y Alzac, que tenía que ver con todo?

¿QUÉ ESTABA SUCEDIENDO EN FAIRY TAIL?

* * *

* * *

........

...

.

¡¿¡¿¿QUIÉN ES ELLA!?!?? jajaja xDD Voy a hacer como Hiro-sensei, que nos deja siempre a medias! Yo, en mi caso, me quedé con las ganas de saber qual era el castigo que imponía el maestro a los miembros para castigarles... ^ ¡Que maloo! XDDD

Me gusta, es el capi más largo que he hecho nunca, creo… mi récord!!! Espero que lo valoréis, muahaha xD

Bueno, pensaréis que esto es una grande paranoia, pero así me complico yo la vida... ¿No os parece interesante que todos estén atentos a lo que piensa Gray? ¿De quién caray se nos habrá colado nuestro Gray? ¿Alguien se lo husmea? He dejado alguna pista, para que algunos os quedéis "¡¿Es .....!? ¡¿WTF?!" Pues sí, chicos xDDD Quise dejarlo en el misterio para que alguien intentara romperse la cabeza xDD Sólo digo algo, situaros en el manga, eh? Que nadie Enga, buscadle una pareja a Gray!! ^O^ Os va a gustar, ya veréis!! *o*

De la parte de Lucy y Natsu... Bien, aunque está ya arrelada, quiero dejar claro que no va a ser cosa fácil... ¿Qué pensará Natsu de la rubia? ¿Se verá capaz ella de dejarle claros sus sentimientos?

Bueno, aún no me he presentado!! Soy Gyne-chan, y los que habéis leido mi one-shot "Reencuentro con la felicidad" Sois MUUY bien recibidos!!xDD Y los demás tambiéeen, que os pensáis!! aunque lo hagáis leído o no, o si estáis leyendo "Sola...Otra vez" o "Celos" y os estáis quedando con mi cara por tardar tanto pues.... ¡Intento hacer lo que puedo! ^ Además, el suceso pasado en One Piece y el famoso capi 574 me han amargado la vida, y estoy muy deprimida =__= En fin, los que me apoyéis,evidentemente muchas gracias, nakamas queridos! O

¡SI ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME LEÉIS, BIENVENIDOS SEÁIS! *O* Espero que este fic pueda salir adelante, porque tengo muchas ganas de seguirlo ya que es el primer fic de Fairy Tail que me animo a escribir T^T Si os gusta, dadme la alegría de hacérmelo saber, ya sabéis el método... Sin más ya me despido... ¡Espero poder decir hasta pronto!

¡Fanática por siempre de Fairy Tail!


	2. Poco me importa

**¡MINA! NOO ME TIRÉIS CEBOLLAS, PLEASEE ;W; Yo y mis fics... No tengo remedio, verdad? **

**En fin, He actualizado básicamente en honor a alguien muy kawaii y fantástica persona... ¡ESTE CAPI ES PARA TÍ, AYAMI-CHAN! Es mi regalito para tí, dos días tarde(T_T), pero me fue imposible acabar el capi antes... en fin, OMEDETOO ^/^Felices 17 añoos, los mismos que yoo 333  
**

**Me dijiste que te gustaba mi fic y quise dedicarte el capi... Espero que te guste, a tí y a la gente que se lee mi fic pese a mis desajustes a la hora de colgar capis ^^'**

**DISFRUTAD DEL CAPI, ONEGAISHIMASU!**

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

—Las frases que están centradas, en negrita y están entre puntos suspensivos son comentarios hechos por el narrador **...¡Adoro hacerlas!...** xD

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**_Poco me importa..._**

Cada paso que daba Gray resonaba más en aquél arenoso suelo. De su rostro se podía percibir un aura de confusión y a la vez de miedo. Nunca se había considerado gafe, pero tenía una terrible sensación de que algo grave iba a pasar, algo que tenía que ver con Fairy Tail... Algo terrible que tenía que ver con ella...

**...y qué razón tenía...**

Aunque era consciente de que se lo estaba montando todo, aquél mal presentimiento fue la chispa que lo empujó a llegar al límite de su preocupación: Iba a actuar, sabía que si se quedaba sin hacer nada no se quedaría tranquilo, y la buscaría hasta encontrarla, a estas alturas le daba completamente igual hacer el ridículo o que alguien se riera de él; que ella se riera de él... De hecho, era lo que quería en realidad, sólo quería llegar a Fairy Tail y verla, a ella, y escuchar su risa y ser objeto de risa de Loki y los demás, por haber metido la pata hasta el fondo...

No sabía el porqué, pero temía de veras que aquello no iba a ocurrir. Y se estremía.

—¿Qué coño está pasando en Fairy Tail?-no pudo evitar gritar, lleno de nervios, en medio de la plaza en la que se encontraba. Alzó su cabeza del suelo que hacía rato que miraba y se fijó bien en dónde se encontraba; estaba en la plaza del sur, caracterizada por tener en el centro un gradioso arbol centenario. Lo vio, estaba como siempre, con sus hojas perennes y su tronco duro resplandeciendo al sol. Una voz masculina interrumpió su ensimismamiento.

—¡Hola, Gray, tío!-se giró y vio a Alzac saludándole con una sonrisa. A Gray, la sonrisa se le perdió al mirarle. En su interior algo se le estrujó hasta casi ahogarle.

**...Se trataba de su corazón...**

—Vaya, cualquier diría que estás muy contento de verme...-dijo Alzac al ver la cara áspera que había tomado el rostro de Gray.

—¿Estás solo?-se limitó a decir Gray.

—Sí, estoy esperando a ... Etto... a Viska-le costó tanto como a Viska acabar la frase, eran tal para cual.

—Pero tú hace más rato que estabas ahí, y no por Viska...-le dijo Gray.

—Em..Sí, ¿Pero no se lo digas, eh? Es muy celosa, y...-Alzac calló, como recordando algo-Pero, la verdad sea dicha, no puede enfadarse porque Revy no ha venido y no hemos pod...-en aquél momento, aquella frase fue decisiva, los ojos de Gray se abrieron de la revelación que le había confesado Alzac sin darse cuenta.

—¿¡QUÉ!-exclamó-¿No ha venido?-preguntó un poco más calmado al ver la cara de susto que puso Alzac.

—No, no ha venido, me ha dejado plantado... Y mira que le traía una buena enciclopedia de aves... Le habría hecho mucha ilusión...-dijo Alzac rascándose la nuca-Pero ya le vale, no me ha avisado...-Alzac bajaba el tono de voz por momentos, pues tenía miedo de que Viska le oyera... Entonces ya la habría liado parda.

—¿No te ha avisado, dices?-repitió-¿Y cómo és que habéis quedado si el maestro nos dijo que fuéramos con mucho cuidado? ¡Que nos acecha Phantom, coño!-gritó Gray sin poder controlarse. Se imaginaba que viniendo para allí le podría haber pasado cualquier cosa.

—Tienes razón, pero... -Alzac hizo una pausa y repasó a Gray con la mirada, él la apartó algo avergonzado-Aún así tu has salido también... Gray, somos magos, y sabemos defendernos... ¡Tenemos que honrar a Fairy Tail!-Sabía que el chico tenía razón, pero, aún así...

—Aún así...-dijo Gray- ...Me debes pasta, imbécil-le dijo mirándolo seriamente y extendiendo su mano derecha.

—Vaya, así que viniste por eso...-a Alzac se le cayó una gota en la frente de la sorpresa. Le resultaba increíble que le importara tanto el dinero que le prestó, que no era precisamente mucho-Toma-le dijo después de rebuscar el dinero en sus pantalones.

—Me voy a Fairy Tail-le dijo Gray una vez tomó su dinero y lo hubo guardado en su bolsillo izquierdo.

—¿Qué?-dijo Alzac sin comprenderlo muy bien.

—Ahora vienen mis compañeros... Ah, y Viska-Alzac se sonrojó al oír el nombre de la chica y lo que comportaba aquello-Diles que he vuelto al gremio y que vengan para allí-respondió Gray empezando a correr rumbo a su gremio.

—¡Pero, Graay! -gritó Alzac-¿Viska y yo tenemos que ir también?-le preguntó con miedo.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Me temo que vuestra cita tendrá que esperar!-dijo Gray antes de desaparecer mostrándole una sonrisa. Alzac sonrió también y visualizó a lo lejos a Viska y a los demás.

**...**

**...**

Llegó al gremio cansado en consecuencia de no parar de correr en todo el recorrido. Abrió las puertas y se dirigió al piso de abajo, dónde aún estaban agrupados los miembros del gremio. Estaban algo más calmados y le fue más fácil comunicarse con ellos porque el silencio se había apoderado de la sala.

Eso sí, antes de decir algo tenía que asegurarse de que ella no estuviera allí. "Ojalá…" pensó analizando el gremio, pero no, allí no estaba, ni ella ni...

—¡Oídme todos! ¿SABÉIS DÓNDE ESTÁ EL SHADOW GEAR?-aquél grito dejó a todos los miembros del gremio atónitos. ¡Era verdad! ¡Hacía ya un buen rato que no veían aquél equipo! ¿Y si les había pasado algo? Los pensamientos de los miembros del gremio se transformaron en palabras.

—¡Coño! ¡Es verdad, hoy prácticamente no he visto a esos tres!-exclamó Loki sorprendido-¿Alguien sabe dónde rulan?-preguntó a los demás, que negaron con la cabeza.

—¡No lo entiendo! ¿CÓMO PUEDE SER QUE SIENDO DEL MISMO GREMIO NADIE SEPA NADA DE ELLOS? ¿¡¿¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE? -gritó Gray exasperado. Su impotencia había crecido al ver que nadie tenía idea de nada. ¿Cómo podía ser?

—¡Lo último que he sabido de ellos ha sido poco después de que se supiera que el gremio había sido atacado...! Digamos que hablo de esta mañana-dijo Elfman aportando información.

—Estás muy nervioso, Gray... Será mejor que te calm...-Mirajane intentó calmar un poco a Gray, visto su nerviosismo hacía falta pensar con la mente clara para averiguar dónde estaba el equipo que faltaba en el gremio.

—¡NO ME QUIERO CALMAR! ¡Pueden estar en peligro, lo presiento!-dijo casi desesperado un Gray al que ya no le quedaba ni pizca de paciencia.

—¡Pues entonces vamos a buscarlos, nos pondremos en marcha!-exclamó Makarov, que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora, pensativo-¡No voy a permitir que nadie se meta con los miembros de este gremio! ¿Falta alguien más a quien debamos buscar?-preguntó a continuación.

—¡Falta Viska, Alzac y Natsu, Elsa y Lu..!-Loki fue cortado por Mirajane.

—Natsu y los demás han pedido permiso para marcharse a casa de Lucy, el maestro les permitió irse siendo todavía muy pronto... Y Viska lo pidió también para salir con Alzac...-se oyó al fondo un sonido semejante a "ooh..." pero de decepción de parte del sector masculino.-¡Ahora que lo recuerdo! ¡El Shadow Gear también pidió permiso esta mañana, tal y como dijo Elfman... No dieron muchas explicaciones, pero el maestro consideró que sabrían valerse...

—¡CHICOS!-de repente vieron bajar por las escaleras a Natsu y compañía que les gritaban muy alterados.

—¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Gray igual de alterado que ellos. De repente, pero, su voz se esfumó. Por las escaleras vieron bajar a un Natsu y a Elsa cargados de dos de los tres miembros del Shadow Gear.

—¡Pero si son Jet y Droy! -exclamaron Cana y Loki a la vez alterados.

—¡Están muy heridos! -exclamó Mirajane alterada.

—¡Los hemos encontrado mientras veníamos al gremio, hemos pasado por el lago, y estaban allí casi sin consciencia!-Dijo Lucy alterada. Aunque había insistido sobre el tercer miembro, ellos no fueron capaces de articular ni una palabra, su estado no era para tomárselo en broma.

—...vy...-oyeron un susurro que provenía de la boca de Jet-Está... parq...del...sur-no pudo decir nada más, su cuerpo ya había llegado a su límite, necesitaba descansar.

—¡¿ELLA ESTÁ EN EL PARQUE DEL SUR! ¡PERO SI VENIMOS DE ALLÍ!-gritó Gray lleno de rabia. Cada vez su volumen de voz subía más.

—...Nos lo...encontramos al lago... y...nos venció... luego...luego, desde el suelo vi como se la llevaba... Dijo que... les dejaría un...regalo... a los de Fairy... T-Tail-Droy había hecho un esfuerzo inhumano para poderles proporcionar información, gracias a dios recuperó la consciencia.

—¿¡CUANTO TIEMPO HACE QUE ESTÁBAIS ALLÍ? -gritó Natsu furioso, no soportaba que aquellos capullos de Phantom se hubieran atrevido a lastimar a sus compañeros.

—U-unas cinco horas... -susurró Droy, levantando su rostro de la espalda de Elsa.

La pelirroja agravó su mirada y juntamente con Natsu dejaron a los heridos a disposición de Mirajane, que tenía algún conocimiento sobre primeros auxilios, y le pidió a Droy que dejara de hablar, que ya les había contado lo que debían y que ahora lo que importaba era que ellos dos se recuperasen pronto.

¿Qué estaría pensando el Maestro...? ¿Qué estaría pensando Gray?

Imposible de saber en aquél momento, pues habían sido los primeros en salir corriendo del gremio justo después de que Droy dijera sus primeras palabras. Natsu les había seguido una vez dejó a Jet al cuidado de Mirajane.

—Yo n-no lo entiendo... -dijo Lucy con los ojos llorosos. A su lado estaba Loki, que le miraba algo triste-P-pero si acabamos de venir de allí... ¡Y REVY NO ESTABA! ¡QUÉ LE HAN HECHO A REVY, QUÉ...! -al ver el estado cada vez más alterado que cubría la mente de Lucy, a Loki no se le ocurrió nada más que olvidarse forzadamente de todo asentimiento de parte de la rubia y juntó sus labios con los de ella, y así ésta dejó de gritar, dejó de llorar...y se separó inmediatamente de él al notar aquella humedad dentro de su boca, sentía un extraño frío, una sensación de amargura... -"No...No... No... ¿Por qué me ha besado?" ¿¡QUIÉN TE HA DADO PERMISO PARA BESARME? -gritó Lucy furiosa, con lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos y un sonrojo violento en el rostro. Después de darle una bofetada al chico, empezó a correr hacia la dirección en la que se dirigían los demás, en la que se dirigía Natsu."Esto no me puede estar pasando...", la chica se tocó los labios y se los mordió. Una imagen de Natsu se le cruzó por la cabeza. "No nos puede estar pasando...", y aligeró su paso, ahora sabían con certeza que a Revy, al igual que Jet y Droy, la habían atacado los de Phantom, y tenían que ir al parque del sur para encontrarla.

—Por favor, Revy... Espero que estés bien...-dijo al borde de las lágrimas-"¿Cómo estará Gray...? Ahora sé del cierto que Revy es su primera preocupación..."—la chica no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, que se mezcló con sus lágrimas que ya habían empezado a rodar por sus sonrojadas mejillas.-Me alegro tanto...

**...**

**...**

Corría tanto como sus piernas le permitían, sus jadeos no lo paraban, sentía los latidos de su corazón resonar en su interior. Sufría, y no dejaba de sentirse impotente, absurdo, inútil. Pensar que ella podía estar en peligro ya era suficiente para que la angustia y el desasosiego le arrebataran la cordura, no podía, era inevitable preocuparse desesperadamente por ella… Así lo dictaba su corazón.

—¿Por qué coño la plaza es tan lejos? -oyó quejarse a Natsu, que corría también a su lado, con un posado muy serio.

—No lo entiendo…-reconoció Gray con la vista perdida en el suelo.

—¿Qué no entiendes? -le preguntó Natsu, mirándolo con una mirada de lo más incrédula.

—Natsu, hemos estado en la plaza del Sur, y allí ella no estaba-recordó que por un momento se había sumido en la grandeza y en la armonía de aquél centenario árbol, y recordó también haber recorrido con sus pupilas la plaza, esperando encontrarla, sin resultado alguno. No podía estar allí de ninguna manera.

—A lo mejor…-a voz de Natsu se agravó- a lo mejor la tienen en un edificio de la plaza, Phantom es capaz de cualquier cosa-Gray lo miró, y notó en el rostro de Natsu una gran ira. Era normal, además de destrozar su querido gremio se había atrevido a atentar contra sus compañeros. Gray odiaba a Phantom también por estas razones, pero… Iban a meterse con algo que, sin darse cuenta, había calificado de suyo, sí… Porque si todavía ella no lo era, lo iba a ser, y nadie, ni siquiera Phantom, iba a ponerle un sólo dedo encima.

Después de conseguir llegar a la maldita plaza Gray entornó los ojos hacia todos sitios. Ni rastro de la chica. En todo el parque el movimiento habitual no había cesado, todo parecía igual que siempre. Sólo él parecía alterado, desesperado. Todo lo demás era calma, plenitud, armonía.

—¡Aquí no está! -la voz de Natsu resonó bruscamente en sus oídos, él también lo había comprobado, era real... Ella no se encontraba allí. -¡¿Maestro, qué hacemos? -gritó Natsu a Makarov, que se miraba la plaza con una atención imperturbable. Parecía estar observando algo que no estaba allí, algo invisible.

—¿¡Maestro, qué sucede? -gritó Gray viendo aquella extraña reacción del maestro. Éste no respondió, sino que, en vez de eso, juntó sus manos y susurró algo que a Gray le pareció un conjuro del maestro. En este momento oyeron un grito ahogado que venía acompañado de unos ruidosos pasos que se aproximaban hacia ellos.

—¡Natsu! -era Lucy, que gritaba al chico-¡Gray, maestro!-al no ver mucha reacción por parte de ellos perdió la esperanza de llegar al parque y ver a la chica sana y salva.

—Apartaos-dijo el maestro de repente. Todos le miraron extrañados pero accedieron y se apartaron a una distancia prudente de él. Gray observó que el maestro se estaba situando ni más ni menos que delante del árbol que él había estado observando poco antes. Luego vio en el rostro del viejo maestro una expresión de rabia que pocas veces adoptaba, y una sensación de angustia le recorrió el cuerpo.-Serán rastreros...-dijo el maestro ganándose la atención de todos los magos.

—¿Qué ocurre, maestro? -dijo Lucy muy inquieta, temiéndose circunstancias no precisamente buenas.

El maestro, en vez de contestar con palabras, adoptó una posición de concentración y les mostró con pruevas lo cruel que podía llegar a ser Phantom.

—Chicos, ¿No os parece que nosotros también tendríamos que ir a la Plaza?-dijo Viska atrayendo la atención de los miembros del gremio.

—Ya han ido suficientes, ¿No crees?-aquella voz medio molesta medio cansada procedía de un pelinaranja con gafas de sol que no apartaba la vista del taulón de anuncios. Viska le miró molesta, pero no dijo nada.

—Loki tiene razón-dijo Mirajane con su expresión serena pero con un destello de tristeza en el rostro-Tenemos que cuidarnos de Droy y Jet, y además estar preparados para lo que pueda pasar-tanto Elsa, Cana, Alzac, Nab, Wallen como los demás coincidieron con aquél razonamento. Por más furiosos que estubieran todos por aquél ataque indiscriminado hacia el gremio y tres de sus miembros, ahora era necesario actuar con cautela y astucia, ya que algun error podría significar más heridos inecesarios.

—Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es esperar a Natsu y a los demás, ya que en el peor de los casos vamos a tener un herido más...-aquellas palabras de Elsa quedaron en la mente de los miembros del gremio.

—Espero que todo vaya bien...- Cana agarró una botella de vino que tenía de reservas y bebió un trago-¿Alguien se apunta a beber un trago para aguantar la angustiosa espera?

Del grandioso árbol de la plaza salieron destellos plaetados que iluminaron débilmente una figura humana que poco a poco iba tomando forma, y cuanto más nítida se volvía, más desesperación sentía Gray, temiendo que aquella figura perteneciera a la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

—N-no puede ser... -la voz de Lucy empezaba a rasgarse-¿A-ahí está Revy?

No hizo falta que nadie le contestara, sus ojos lo comprobaron, y al hacerlo liberaron húmedas lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas-¡Re-Revy!

Efectivamente en aquél árbol la figura de Revy quedó totalmente visible. Sus muñecas se aguantaban al tronco agarrados con lo que parecían piezas de hierro, y su cuerpo quedaba colgando en lo que era la forma de una cruz. Estaba inconsciente, y su cuerpo estaba herido y dañado. De su cara y brazos brotaba sangre.

Natsu no pudo decir nada, sólo su cara mostró lo que sentía en aquellos momentos: extremada rabia. Sus músculos se habían tensado considerablemente, y su vista estaba clabada en la chica. Miró con furia al maestro, esperando que dijera algo que fuera justo, ahora no había tiempo para seguir las normas... Phantom había atemptado contra tres de los miembros de su gremio, y aquello ya no iba a quedar así.

Lucy había usado sus manos para taparse la boca, y sus lágrimas seguían cayendo. Sentía terror por su amiga, ¿Estaría bien? ¡Tenían que ayudarla inmediatamente!

Parecía que el tiempo pasaba tan lento... Miró hacia su izquierda, hacia Gray. Al hacerlo la invadió el pánico, y era el rostro de Gray quien se lo causó."Gray..." La rubia entendió aquella reacción, pero no dijo nada. Lo que no esperaba era una reacción por parte de él.

—**¡****REVY****!-**gritó Gray sin poderlo evitar, desde que vio como el maestro hacía aquél conjuro se había temido algo así, y su creciente ira no parecía querer empequeñecer. Aquél grito desgarrador y lleno de ira hizo eco en la plaza.

—Una taverna hecha trizas pase...-la voz calmada del maestro volvió a sonar. Su cara estaba sombreada-Pero esto...-levantó la mirada hacia Revy y en su rostro la furia se hizo presente-¡Se han metido con los hijos de este monstruo! ¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA!

Natsu agradeció que el maestro no quisiera continuar evitando lo inevitable. Les daría la paliza de su vida a aquellos capullos.

—¡Lanzas de hielo!-la voz de Gray atrayó a Lucy, que había permanecido en un estado de transtorno que no le permetía reaccionar al suceso.

El ataque, muy bien dirigido, liberó a la inconsciente chica y cayó en los brazos de Gray, que al instante comprovó como estaba. Al notar su pulso una parte de su desasosiego se alivió.-¡Rápido, devemos llevarla al hospital!

—¿Está...? –le preguntó Natsu, con el tacto que correspondía.

—Sí, está viva-respondió Gray a la vez que notaba como la mano de Natsu se posaba en su hombro izquierdo.

Al levantar la vista, Gray vio a Natsu derecho mirando con ira un punto inconcreto de la ciudad.

—Vamos a machacarlos, Gray- le comentó, y éste asintió con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que notaba como toda la tensión y la presión que había estado sufriendo minutos antes empezaba a escaparse, por fin, de su cuerpo. La otra parte aún estaba dentro, pues Revy estaba herida y no era momento de celebrar nada, tenían que llevarla en manos de un experto para poder asegurar su rápida recuperación.

Lucy despertó de su estado de shock con las últimas palabras de Natsu, y al fijarse en Gray vio que una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos. El chico no dejaba de mirar hacia la chica la herida, y su ceño fruncido parecía denotar resentimiento por el que se hubiera atrevido a dañar a la chica.

—Lucy- apartó su vista de Gray y vio que Natsu le hablaba- ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sólo que...- dijo Lucy cabizbaja.

—No te preocupes, Lucy...-dijo Natsu sonriendo y despertándole la ilusión a la rubia- ¡Ahora mismo iremos a patearles el trasero a esos desgraciados! ¡Por el gremio, por Jet, Droy y por Revy!

Lucy asintió, y ya más animada, se encaminó junto a Natsu y los demás en el hospital, mirando de vez en cuando a Revy, que estaba en la espalda de Gray muy bien agarrada. Viendo aquello, unas risitas de escapaban de su boca. Gray gruñía preguntándole de qué se reía, y Natsu se carcajeaba de Gray.

En aquél momento la situación era aguantable gracias al clima de los magos, y hasta Makarov había conseguido tranquilizarse... Ahora pensaba la manera de llegar hasta Joze.

—Revy...

La rubia miraba insistentemente la cama del hospital en la que la peliazul descansaba. Miró por la ventana. Pensó en las últimas palabras que le dijo Gray antes de partir hacia Phantom junto al resto de los magos. "Destrozaremos Phantom Lord", le dijo primeramente. Luego, pero, dirigió unas palabras hacia la desmayada:

"_Si despierta dile que lo siento..."_

Podía llegar a entender aquellas palabras... Gray se sentía culpable de aquél suceso.

—Me temo que no podré decirle nada a Revy, Gray...-susurró Lucy mirando a la peliazul con la vista borrosa. —Qué crueles són los de Phantom...-la chica recordó el destrozado gremio, a Jet y a Droy. También recordó el día en el que conoció al Shadow Gear y lo bien que le habían caído, sobretodo Revy.

"—_¡Ya me he enterado, Lucy! Estás escribiendo una novela, ¿no?_

—_Hala, ¿Ya ha corrido la voz?_

—_Soy Revy y tengo 17 años, como tú, Lucy. Estos son Jet y Droy... Somos del mismo equipo... Yo no escribo, pero me encanta leer. ¿Por qué no me la dejas leer?_

—_E-es que aún no está lista para enseñar._

—_Qué dices? Si escribes algo, es para que lo lea la gente.-aquello lo dijo Jet sonriendo._

—_Dicen que un escritor es alguien que le enseña el trasero a los demás.-explicó Droy de lo más divertido._

—_Uh..._

—_Uno no empieza si le da vergüenza... ¡Anda, va, enséñamela! ¡Porfa!_

—_E-es que aún voy por la mitad._

—_Pues cuando la acabes, ¿puedo ser tu primera lectora?_

**Las lágrimas le caían a Lucy a medida que iba recordando aquél día.**

—_V-vale._

—_Es una __promesa __¡Yupiii!- y la chica sonrió ampliamente__"_

—Nunca perdonaré...A esos tíos- dijo Lucy con la cabeza gacha, liberando sus lágrimas que ya habían desbordado sus ojos hacía un buen rato.

**En la ciudad de Oak, situada en el Noreste del reino de Fiore...**

—¡Dicen que Fairy Tail se cae a pedazos! –dijo un miembro riéndose a carcajadas.

—Sí, de eso se encargó Crujsy...

—En fín tío, me voy que tengo un trabajo...

Pero cuando el hombre se dirigía hacia la puerta, un fuerte estallido lo hizo volar por los aires.

Entre el polvo y los destrozos aparecieron unas siluetas que, al esparcirse el polvo, se desfiguraron por la ira: eran todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, que venían a reclamar venganza.

...

...

...

...**TO BE CONTINUED**

Yohohooh~ Ya está, misterio resuelto! ¿No estáis defraudados, no? Espero que alguien haya acertado... Alguien decía creer saber de quién se trataba... Espero que hayáis acertado^^

…y que hayáis sido realistas… Si pensabais en Lluvia ya os dije que os situarais en el manga hasta en aquél entonces Lluvia no había aparecido ^^''

En fin, a ver que me decís de esta pareja…. Que miedo xD

**Y a ver si os pasáis por el profile de AYAAMI-SAMA, que tiene fics estupendos!**

Bueno, hasta el capi 3… Me temo que llegará antes de lo previsto… ¡Llegan vacaciones! ^^

A CUIDARSE, MATTA NEE!


End file.
